<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic] I Dream of Rain by arkadyevna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321676">[podfic] I Dream of Rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna'>arkadyevna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[series] It's Good To See You [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Drama &amp; Romance, Dream Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Pod_O_Ween, Pod_O_Ween 2020, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Prideshipping, Reincarnation, Romance, Scandalshipping, Sexual Content, Tragic Romance, [explicit], [implicit]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:55:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275298">I Dream of Rain</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/talladeganights/pseuds/talladeganights">talladeganights / RookSacrifice.</a></p><p>[oneshot] In the afterlife, Atem reads entries from Pharaoh Seto’s epistolary dream journal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Atem/Kaiba Seto, Atem/Priest Seto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[series] It's Good To See You [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Pod_O_Ween 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podfic] I Dream of Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RookSacrifice/gifts">RookSacrifice</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275298">I Dream of Rain</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RookSacrifice/pseuds/RookSacrifice">RookSacrifice</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>  </b>
</p><p> <b>Original:</b> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275298">I Dream of Rain</a> by <a>talladeganights / RookSacrifice</a>.

</p><p>
</p><p><b>Reader/Cover Artist:</b> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna/works">arkadyevna</a>.
</p><p>
  <b>Pairing:</b> Atem/Kaiba Seto, Atem/Priest Seto.
</p><p><b>Rating:</b> Mature.</p><p><b>Warnings: </b>No Archive Warnings Apply.</p><p><strong>Length:</strong> 01:31:11</p><p><b>Complete MP3 Link:</b> <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/nc3xslh36mtk97b/%5BYGO%5D+I+Dream+of+Rain.mp3/file">follow link to download!</a>  :  <b>58.73 MB</b></p><p><b>Blooper Link:</b> <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/ht35d1ee3n0askp/%5BBLOOP%5D+I+Dream+of+Rain.mp3/file">HERE!</a>  :  <b>3.85 MB</b></p><p>Ta, listener.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Recorded on the 31ist of October for a very last minute Pod_O_Ween fill! The turn around of this fic was a total of 18 hours - 3.5 recording, 1 for cover art, at least 3 for existential dread, 8 for editing, and the rest for beta (both by myself, and by the indomitable <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies">carboncopies</a>, who i must thank with every fibre of my being!). Recorded for <a href="https://pod-o-ween.dreamwidth.org/">Pod_O_Ween 2020</a> for the prompts 'haunt' and 'thirst'. </p><p>This is also a huge thanks and a gift for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/talladeganights/pseuds/talladeganights">talladeganights / RookSacrifice</a>. You may be seeing more of their work on my page very soon ... basically - I did this last minute and the only reason I got through was because of the writing flow - it let me get so many minutse at a time where we had no fuck ups. Absolutely wonderful prose, thank you so much for your work mwa! (also, there are bloopers, see the link above!). I would also like to apologize, because I likely butchered so many words, I'm ... so sorry, I really tried you guys.</p><p>Happy Halloween, everyone. Stay safe 🎃.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>